Ed (Social Game)
'Ed "Trucker" '''is an original character from ''The Walking Dead Social Game, currently on Beta on Facebook. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Ed's life before or as the outbreak began, besides that he was a truck driver due to his nickname "Trucker" and that he served a tour of military duty in Iraq. Post-Apocalypse "All Jammed Up" Ed is present at the camp when the hero player arrives. He loses his backpack, but once the player finds it, he regains all of his belongings, except for his toothbrush. He has no idea on how the apocalypse started, but ponders the possibility of it being caused by a terrorist group. He always seems hungry, complaining about his stomach growling, and asking for food. He works best alone, stating that if anything goes wrong, "all I have to worry about is me". He dreams that the group may come across a store with some ice cold beer. He wonders if zombies feel pain, noting that they don't notice when he hacks a limb off. Although he loves cold beer, at this point he'd trade a whole cooler full for a hot shower. He advises the player to get ready for a long haul, believing it might be a long time before the military relieved them. In the beginning, he had some road snacks, but they were consumed very quickly. He negatively points out that "things may not get any better-ever". At the end of Chapter 1, Ed, Kara, and Greg accompany the hero player to the Military outpost. "End of Days" Ed exclaims how the military works and offers several possible things that the military might be trying to do to stop the infection as the group enters the military base. He continues to offer military based advice and soon begins patrolling the perimeters of the camp by himself. After the disappearance of PFC Jackson and his men, Ed, Greg, and Hero Player take note of the recent "fire explosions" happening in the city. Ed tells the player that it would be wise to find a new campsite and the two go out and search for a safe place to stay. The two, upon searching, deiscover a basement under a warehouse and bring the rest of the group to it. Days after the bombing, Ed asks the player if they coould find a new place of scenery and find supplies while they are at it. The player acknowledges this and the two once again set off to find a new safe place to stay. While searching, they discover two soldiers; Max and Nathan. They quickly rescue them from the surrounding walkers and bring them back to their newly established campsite. While staying with the group, Ed mentions he feels suspicious of Nathans behavior and notes that he needs to be watched over. Nathan would then steal one of the humvees and flee the camp, leaving Ed, as Greg put it, pissed. After fetching the disturbed man, the group give him medication for his anxiety to calm him down. Ed soon forgives him for his actions and soon begins to discuss National Guard tactics with the men, whom he begins to come close with, having also served. Later, as water supplies twindle, Ed tells the hero player of a Quarry that Glenn spotted and plans to go over to get supplies. The dup set off and meet a couple at a nearby camp near the quarry who welcome the two and tells them that they have little supplies but they can take as much water as they need. The camp is soon swarmed as they collect water for their camp and begin defending themselves as the other survivors flee. They succeed in fighting off the undead and head back to their base. "Fight or Flight" After the Season 3 mission "Brother Willie", Ed announces his departure from the group and tells Hero Player he wishes them and the others good luck. He later returns to the camp in the mission "Move Camp". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ed has killed: *Jon'' (Zombified, Determinant)'' *Tammy Lynne (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed relatives. Relationships Greg Ed and Greg appeared to be best friends after initially meeting each other at the highway camp and watched each other's back till the end. When the CDC exploded, Ed was bummed to learn that Greg was crushed by the building, citing it as the most awful thing he's ever seen. Appearances Social Game *"All Jammed Up" *"End of Days" *"Fight or Flight" *"Outside Woodbury" Missions *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 1 Mission 6: Helping a Friend. *Chapter 1 Mission 25: You Always Need a Flashlight. *Chapter 2 Mission 5: The Burger. *Chapter 2 Mission 10: Back-road Scavengers Scope Out City Outskirts For Relocation. *Chapter 2 Mission 15: After the Dust Clears. *Chapter 2 Mission 17: Soldier Awol. *Chapter 2 Mission 18: The Quarry. *Chapter 2 Mission 23: Look for a Clear Road. *Chapter 2 Mission 28: Ready The Minivan. As Playable Character In a mission, the player has to bring Trucker. Trucker seems to have: *Very Low Vision. *Moderate Stamina *High Movement. *Very Low Striking. *Very Low Shooting. Ready the Minivan *Very High Vision *Very Low Stamina *Moderate Movement *Very Low Striking *Very Low Shooting Trivia *Ed seems to be a solitary person due to him stating that he works best alone and that if anything went wrong, he would only need to worry about himself. *Ed considered Greg as his lucky charm. *Ed was included in a vote on the AMC website on who were the top 3 favorite characters of the group, also including Greg, Kara, and Bob. The top 3 chosen were then included with the hero player in further missions while the one voted for the least left the camp. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Social Game Category:Military Category:Forever Alone Category:Depressed Category:Protagonist